


What Relationships Bring

by TenshiEren14



Category: Free!
Genre: Cop! Sousuke, Firefighter!Makoto, Fluff, M/M, Makoto is totally devoted, Rin's a jerk with an awesome sex life, Sousuke is needy, chef!haru, cop!Rin, dorks being dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/TenshiEren14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentines day, in which Sousuke is left hanging and Rin nearly chokes on his own Valentines Day chocolates. Twoshot.<br/>Cop x Firefighter! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sousuke Yamazaki was officially pissed off.

His jerk of a best friend and partner had spent the entire day telling him, in incredibly vivid detail, about what Nanase had done for him for Valentine’s Day, which included an apparently amazing blowjob which was half of the reason why he was so late in the first place.  This had put the man in an irritable mood since it had gotten him thinking about his heavenly lover who, unfortunately, had been called away for duty all of three cities away due to a string of arson that was plaguing the place.

It had also gotten him thinking about what he would’ve done had Makoto been in town; however he was a pretty uncreative guy, which is probably why he would’ve bought the generic sappy stuff like chocolates or roses or something stupid like that.

Around lunch, he and Rin were called away on duty to apprehend some idiot who was robbing a jewellery store. It was relatively easy to catch him, but it had gotten Sousuke’s mind off of his droopy-eyed angel( not that he was one to talk), at least until after the interrogation where it was discovered that the man was stealing an engagement ring to propose to his girlfriend of almost five years, to which Rin would not stop laughing at.

If it was only that, then perhaps Sousuke would’ve had a relatively alright day, but no, Nanase had to _further_ remind him that Makoto wasn’t in town when he had stopped by the station in his goddamn adorably domestic apron and his chef’s hat with a box of handmade chocolate for his best friend, something Makoto would’ve most likely helped and delivered along with his blue eyed best friend.

The rest of the day after that was basically watching Rin eat his fucking perfectly made chocolates while hearing about all of his comrades-in-arms talk about how their respective girlfriends and boyfriends were sending them the _‘cutest, most sweetest things ever~~’_  it was sickening….

Because he wanted it.

What was probably worst too, was that, throughout the entire day he was expecting Makoto to at least send him one text message or a phone call or something, since knowing the kind of person that he was, he would’ve done that at least, but nothing! Not even a phone call or one of those cheesy virtual flowers or anything, just absolutely nothing.

Rin wouldn’t leave him alone, saying that he was acting like a love-sick puppy or something and that it was so adorable that he was going to get cavities after sending him a get well soon card for his injured pride.

Suffice to say, Sousuke was damn near ready to punch a hole through plaster. It was nearly half nine at night, and while it definitely wasn’t one his most physically demanding days, it was emotionally taxing enough for him to hate his life. The raven was so irritated that he didn’t notice the fact that the kitchen light was on or that the pleasing scent of Gnocchi and meatballs was wafting throughout the air.

He also didn’t pay any mind to the extra pair of shoes that was sitting neatly at the doorway or the smiling brunette that was humming softly to himself while he was stirring the pasta sauce. He simply trudged to the couch and picked up the remote, turning the station to some random chickflick-the _Notebook_ \- fully prepared to eat the box of coconut and caramel filled chocolates that he had bought for his lover by himself while crying over the fact that Jack had died in the end.

Soft footsteps and a light huff of annoyance( or was that disbelief?) brought him out of his mope as a rather familiar broad silhouette stepped in front of the TV with his arms crossed and a soft smile on his face.

“Well, someone didn’t miss me at all, huh?”

It took a couple of moments for Sousuke to process that, yes, Makoto was in front of him and that, no, this wasn’t one of the many dreams he had had while the firefighter was away. Suddenly the gentle giant found himself enveloped in a bone crushing hug from his lover who was also kissing his neck.

Deep, gentle chuckles tumbled out of Makoto’s lips as he played idly in Sousuke’s hair, wondering if his boyfriend had even noticed what he was wearing, but, then again, dinner was still something that had to be enjoyed. Sousuke’s kisses were steadily moving lower and the green eyed man drew the line when a soft moan threatened to fall from his mouth thanks to his skilful tongue.

“Okay, okay, down boy, we still need to eat dinner.”

A sharp hum fell out of Sousuke’s mouth and suddenly Makoto was on the couch, with his arms pinned above his head while Sousuke was literally biting into his neck. Makoto sighed, he had expected something along these lines, mainly because Sousuke had always been weak towards physiological torment, and admittedly, while it had taken everything in Makoto’s being to not text him at least a cute Valentine greeting, he wanted everything to be perfect.

It was the reason why he had even taken Haru’s suggestion in the first place.

The brunette quietly apologised to his boyfriend for doing what he was about to do before bucking rather harshly, which, in turn, threw poor Sousuke off of the couch. Makoto then dashed towards the kitchen where his sauce had just about dried down into non-existence. The brunette was about ready to shed tears, it had taken him over three hours to finally get it right too.

He made his way back to the living room where Sousuke was nursing his bruised elbow when he heard a sharp intake of breath, the brunette smiled, “So, you’ve finally noticed?”

The raven pinched himself, “Please tell me that you aren’t wearing an apron with… are those booty shorts?!”

Makoto walked up to his boyfriend before turning around, modelling the fit of his ridiculously short pants, “Haru said that they bring out my back dimples, I just thought that they looked silly, what do you think, Sousuke?... Sousuke?”

The raven haired man swallowed. He slowly got up and turned his boyfriend around before hugging him again, “Do you have any idea, the amount of shit that Rin put me through today? He wouldn’t shut up, and then he was punching my shoulder and eating chocolate and buying get well soon cards and… I missed you, okay.”

Makoto was red in the face. Sousuke had initially thought that he was blushing but when he doubled over in loud laughter, and had to lean on him for support, the teal eyed man thought that he had just ruined the mood.

Makoto looked up at his pouting boyfriend and pinched his cheeks fondly, “Don’t pout, you’ll get wrinkles.”

“I’m not pouting, this is my regular face.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. Come on, I made Gnocchi.”

“You made Italian? God damnit I love you.”

“…Did you just slap my ass, Sousuke?”


	2. Rin's a sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin enjoys the perks of being Haru's boyfriend

Matsuoka Rin couldn’t be bothered to wipe the satisfied smirk off of his face, even if he was clocking in nearly two hours late for work.

Most, if not all of the reason lied in his wonderful-oh so wonderful- lover Haruka Nanase who had given him the one of the greatest wake up calls known to man.

The early morning blowjob.

Honestly, if he had known that he was going to wake up to a completely mused Haru who was in nothing _but_ his domestically adorable blue apron on his thighs working his way _up_ slowly and methodically, then he would’ve set the camera up the night before!

Anyway, after that magic alarm, he was treated to an amazingly hearty breakfast that consisted completely of his favourites, chocolate chip pancakes, meat buns, sausages and toast and even minced beef sandwiches. Rin was just about ready to cry since he knew just how much Haru hated cooking meats due to the insane amount of time it took for the beef to thaw as well as the meticulous amount of attention that he had to pay to ensure that he had gotten it just the way that the redhead liked. When Rin had queried about the rather romantic gestures Haru had simply turned away too do the dishes saying that he’d explain it later.

It was then that Rin had realised that it was already nearly seven and that if he didn’t hightail it then he would be late to work. Incidentally, Haru had to work as well, especially since a lot of people would be coming in to order a variety of things ranging from pastries to chocolates and everything in between.

So, grudgingly, after giving his lover an extremely brief thank you massage, he stripped and headed into the shower to clean up.

Haru had unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were talking to, finished doing the dishes and had taken off his apron to take a nice, soothing bath, forgetting briefly that his boyfriend was also taking a shower.

This led to the two of them sharing the bathroom, which inevitably leads to Rin going down on Haru as a thank you for that morning.

Which led to a mind-blowingly amazing quickie which was more than enough to keep Rin smug as shit for the rest of the day.

Hell, here he was clocking in at exactly ten in the morning and he couldn’t be bothered to care since he knew that his captain, Mikoshiba Momotarou wouldn’t be coming in for the day since he had requested a day off to spend with his wife and their first kid. It sorta helped that his wife happened to be his baby sister but that was unnecessary details.

After clocking in and checking to make sure that the head of Dispatch was out, the first thing he was greeted with was a face full of a violently scowling Sousuke. He had chuckled, “Well good morning there, Nancy, one would think that Mako would’ve at least done something for-“  


The glare that he had gotten as soon as he had mentioned Makoto was enough to make him keep quiet for the rest of the day about him, he had forgotten for a moment that the firefighter was out of bounds by, what, five city borders?

That didn’t necessarily mean that he wasn’t going to tease his idiot of a best friend, especially since he knew that Makoto was actually in town and helping Haru down at the pastry shop. He didn’t care much about what the two were planning but he had a pretty good idea about what he needed to get done anyway, he already had his Valentines present after all.

He spent about an hour just talking to Sousuke about the fact that he had like, the best lover of all times, which didn’t fail to rile Sousuke’s coils even further. Around twelve they were called to take out a small robbery that was taking place at K&K’s, the jewellery store that sold the really nice engagement rings, he was happy for the distraction too, at least Sousuke didn’t look like he wanted to punch his face in anymore. They were interrogating the guilty party, a blonde named Nezumi, when his phone had rung which meant that he was leaving Sousuke to complete the interrogation.

Haru’s stoic voice had filtered through the phone announcing that he was going to bring him lunch, to which he most definitely didn’t complain. When he walked back through the interrogation room’s doors, he saw that Sousuke was doing a pretty good job of killing off his brain cells in the corner of the room and when he asked Nezumi, the blonde simply replied that he had told him the reason for attempting to rob the store (which he really wasn’t, he had just forgotten to take his ski-mask off, he swears he was going to pay for the ring) which happened to be that he was buying a ring for his girlfriend of nearly five years.

Five years…. The same amount of time that Sousuke and Makoto had been together.

Rin couldn’t help it, he laughed. Pretty loudly too, which earned him a couple glares from Sousuke but he didn’t care, it was as if the teal-eyed man was destined to have a terrible Valentine’s Day, talk about a curse.

As announced, promptly at two in the afternoon, Haru walked through the doors of the station, causing everyone to go into an uproar (and by everyone he means that female officers) about who the sexy raven in the apron and hat was. When Haru had walked onto the Dispatch floor, Sousuke’s groan rang out loudly in Rin’s ear, as well as his mumbled ‘Kill me now.’

Haru was completely decorated from head to toe in red and pink roses and was holding a bouquet of roses along with a lunch bag with the aforementioned lunch.

Rin’s blush was basically glowing, but Sousuke had pinched his cheeks, telling him to keep it in his pants.

The rest of the day was basically nothing more than him eating Haru’s food (Sousuke had gotten a separate box of food, it was in the lunch bag therefore the shark was certain that it was from Mako-even if Sousuke didn’t know), while awaiting his return home.

When Rin had gotten home at around nine, he wasn’t expecting that Haru wouldn’t have gotten off at work. Since he works at his pastry shop until half one and then he works at the restaurant from two to eight, he was usually home at quarter to nine. Then Rin remembered that it was Valentine’s which meant that there was a good chance that he wasn’t going to see Haru until the next morning, which made him groan, since he didn’t even get to give Haru his Valentine’s present.

Dinner was pretty silent, the raven had made Bistro chicken and potato wedges, which he had heated up after reading the note that was taped to the Ziploc bowl, _‘Sorry about dinner, don’t wait up for me-Haru’_

He had taken a bath and sat down on their shared queen sized bed, wearing a pair of thick rectangular black framed glasses and observing a small black velvet box. He was so set on proposing today too.

He had tried to stay up until Haru came home, but after three o clock passed, he just sort of drifted away, lying back on Haru’s side of the bed and breathing in his natural scent of chlorine, flour and something tangy.

Haru didn’t come home until six and luckily Rin was up, his alarm had seen to that. The raven was pretty much dead on his feet, ambling around tiredly until he had reached the bedroom. Rin had guided him to the bed, murmuring softly in his ears while helping him take off his white chef’s uniform and laying him belly down on their bed before getting the apricot oil and methodically massaging the kinks out of Haru’s back, the raven basically asleep at that point.

He had called Murasakibara, telling the purple haired owner that Haru was going to be late for work due to him working an unexpected graveyard shift the night before, to which the man had replied that the shop was closed for re-stocking today.

Rin had gotten ready for work as usual, leaving on time but not before scribbling a quick note and sticking it to a box that stood quietly on the nightstand.

At twelve ‘o’clock midday a rather…ruffled Haru had rushed onto the Dispatch floor, short of breath and chest heaving with his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, but none-the-less he immediately grabbed Rin and showered him with kisses, saying yes over and over again.

.

.

.

_Marry me?-Rin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we have a moment of silence for the newly engaged couple?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Done? Done. Anyway, this ends my little Valentine’s Day thing( three days after Valentine’s) thank you for the support I’ve been getting~   
> Perhaps I’ll continue writing SouMako and HaruRin since I absolutely love those pairings (does it matter that I haven’t watched Eternal Summer?) and I would love to continue writing for them~!  
> Anyway, this went in a completely different direction than planned, but I think that it’s alright so I hoped you enjoyed these saps having a sappy Valentine’s Day~
> 
> Eren~


End file.
